El idilio de la rosa blanca
by John R. Branwen
Summary: Tras todas y cada una de las divagaciones de su amor Weiss sonrie, ya que ahora ella tiene quien la ame con todo su ser, su alma y su corazón, aun mas de lo que alguna vez soño y creyó merecer. Male!RubyxWeiss -Lemon- Este fic participa en el reto #3 "Gender Change" del foro La Academia Beacon.


**El idilio de la rosa blanca**

* * *

 **Summary:** Tras todas y cada una de las divagaciones de su amor Weiss sonrie, ya que ahora ella tiene quien la ame con todo su ser, su alma y su corazón, aun mas de lo que alguna vez soño y creyó merecer. Male!RubyxWeiss -Lemon- Este fic participa en el reto #3 "Gender Change" del foro La Academia Beacon.

 **Disclaimer:** RWBY no es mio es de Monty Oum (RIP) y de RT.

 **Advertencia:** Lemon

* * *

Esto es NY, una ciudad literalmente vuelta loca a cualquier hora del día, aunque en esta ocasión no se diga lo mismo en cierto departamento del piso 15 en cierto edificio de Queens, donde se respira una quietud inusual incluso en esa fria noche de enero, gracias a un par de personas que descansan plácidamente en la cama después de su intensa y personal actividad, aunque ya existen planes a futuro:

 **-Ahora no lo dudes... Porque no me separare de ti por el resto de mi vida, nos casaremos, seras la señora Rose y tendremos dos hijos: les pondremos Axel y Emily.**

Tras todas y cada una de las divagaciones de su amor Weiss sonrie, ya que ahora ella tiene quien la ame con todo su ser, su alma y su corazón, aun mas de lo que alguna vez soño y creyó merecer.

Y decir que su primer encuentro fue todo menos usual.

Era un soleado día de agosto en NY -hace seis meses-, la cual a pesar del ambiente seguia tan desastroso como siempre. En medio de toda la multitud, se encontraba una joven de cabellos blancos mirando con locura entre el periódico que tenia en manos -un tal "Beacon Diary"- y el teléfono donde en ambos consultaba algún departamento en donde vivir:

 ** _"No, no, no, que no hay ningún departamento que pueda rentar por menos de $300?"_**

Quien es esta chica que estaba pensando esto? Sencillo, es la heredera, o mejor dicho, ex-heredera del emporio Schnee, Weiss. Sin embargo, que hacía en NY una joven de la alta sociedad de Munich?

 ** _"No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto Neptune, sabía que mi padre es una maldita rata que no le interesa nadie, pero tu... Confíe en ti, te quise... Olvídate de mi."_**

Y asi, en medio de su coraje, azotó el periódico en el piso, donde mas por casualidad que por otra cosa, el periódico se abrió justo en una pagina:

 ** _"Rento cuarto, comparto departamento, módico precio._**

 ** _Marcar al XXX-XXX-XXXX con R. Rose."_**

Weiss miro el pequeño anuncio y penso: o era seguir pagando el alto costo del hotel -con sus ya escasos ingresos, ademas de que no iba a pedirle a su padre al prácticamente haber renunciado a ser una Schnee- o vivir con una persona completamente desconocida. Que rayos, decidió marcar:

- **Si, diga,** dijo una voz algo adormilada y grave.

 **-Buenas tardes, quiero marcar por el asunto del departamento.**

 **-Ah si, eso. Bien, conoce el cafe frances de la calle 25? Llevare una capa roja, la espero allí en media hora,** y sin decir más colgó.

La alemana se quedo intrigada por la peculiar actitud de la persona que le respondió: en un cafe, capa roja... Con qué clase de demente se había metido?

Pero como dicen: la curiosidad mató al gato. O en este caso, a Weiss. Y alli esta, cinco minutos antes de lo acordado, en el café francés, en donde un rubio y una pelirroja la atendieron, pidiendo simplemente un croissant y una bebida. A la vez que sacaba un libro y empezaba a leerlo, mas que nada para matar el tiempo, no se dio cuenta que poco después una persona entraba al café y después de pedir una rebanada de pastel y una taza de café con leche -o mejor dicho, de leche con café- hasta que sintió que le tocaban el hombro:

 **-Disculpa, este lugar está disponible?**

Weiss levantó la vista para encontrarse con alguien completamente singular: un hombre joven de cabello ligeramente largo -para un hombre- de color negro con puntas rojas, vestido con camiseta gris, jeans negros y, una capa roja?

 **-T... T... Tu...**

 **-Ah, lo siento, olvide presentarme. Rubik Rose, fotografo y reportero ocasional del "Beacon Diary".**

Weiss se quedo procesando el asunto, la llamada, la capa roja...

 **-Rubik?**

 **-Si, larga historia: mi madre me quería poner Ruby, mi padre me quería poner Erik, en fin.**

Hace una pausa en la cual se lleva la mano izquierda a su barbilla, lo cual le da a la chica la primera señal de semejante individuo: es zurdo. **(N. A. Si se lo preguntan, en la serie Ruby es zurda... Igual que yo, oh hell yeah! Vivan los zurdos!)**

 **-Supongo que tu eres quien quiere rentar el cuarto, verdad?**

 **-Si, solo que no me esperaba que fuera un chico el que se apareciera con la dichosa capa.**

 **-Pues lo siento si esperabas que fuera chica, solo que anoche tuve que cubrir el partido entre Yankees y Red Sox, se alargo hasta las 2 a.m. y por eso me oía asi cuando marcaste,** dice el rojinegro a la vez que saca de quien sabe donde un papel.

 **-Bien, estas son unas preguntas para ver si eres una adecuada compañera de piso. Veamos: tienes afición a romper todo lo que halles con un martillo?**

Ante esta pregunta, se le quedó mirando a Rubik, y la verdad quien no, que clase de preguntas son estas?

 **-No, para que haría eso...**

 **-Ok, respuesta correcta. Tiendes a dormir peor que un perezoso?**

 **-No...**

 **-Eres fanatica de comer panqueques?**

 **-No... a todo eso, por qué esa clase de preguntas?**

 **-Más que nada para estar seguro, no es así Jaune?**

El rubio que había atendido a Weiss solo asiente para luego volver a atender clientes.

 **-Dejame explicarte: tuve un par de inquilinos, Nora y Ren. Son buenas personas, pero Nora es algo... Desastrosa, tanto que ni su novio la podía controlar, excepto en la noche, solo que allí yo tenia que tener auriculares para dormir, tu entiendes...**

Weiss hace una mueca a la vez que asiente a lo dicho.

 **-Y no creas que es broma, antes de ir conmigo vivieron con Jaune y Pyrrha** , dijo señalando a los que la habian atendido **. Pero puedo ver que no estás ni la mitad de loca, lo bueno,** dijo levantándose del asiento. **Quieres ir a ver el departamento?**

Weiss alza una ceja ante tan singular personaje. Qué iba a hacer? Su mente casi le gritaba que no, que debería correr lo más pronto de allí, sin embargo, su vacía cartera le decía otra cosa. Asi que torciendo una sonrisa, se levanta, Rubik paga los pedidos de ambos -por mas que Weiss insiste que no lo haga- y se van rumbo al departamento para cerrar el trato.

Weiss sonrie ante estos recuerdos, y los posteriores que habían ocurrido durante los pasados seis meses: cuando se quedo fuera y tuvo que entrar por las escaleras de evacuación por afuera, cuando el rojinegro casi incendia el sofa, cuando los visitaron el hermano mayor de el, Yin Xiao Long, quien trabaja de guardaespaldas de su novia -si que parece cliché-, la modelo italiana Blake Belladona, quien por cierto tiene una extraña obsesión con la moda neko -si no, vean su diadema con orejas de gato-. En fin, estos habían sido los mejores meses de su vida... Hasta hoy, donde cambiaría todo para ambos. Y decir que han pasado sólo unas horas...

Rubik estaba descansando debido a que tenia el día libre: los Jets estaban fuera de playoffs, los Giants estaban dentro, pero jugarían todos los partidos de visitantes -o sea, fuera de NY- y los Knicks estaban en gira, asi que el jefe del periódico, Ozpin, le dio el día libre. Alli se encontraba, en su sofá, aun con las huellas de que casi lo incendia, tratando de olvidar los sentimientos que habían empezado a surgir con su compañera de piso. Y de que forma lo hacía? Sencillo, de la forma mas madura y varonil posible: comiendo galletas con un vaso de leche a la vez que veía tranquilamente un episodio de las Tortugas Ninja -si, uno podra crecer pero las costumbres se mantienen-. Pero justo en ese momento oye unos ruidos en el pasillo, asi que decide ir a ver que pasa.

Al momento de ver en el pasillo, ve a Weiss, la cual esta gritando y forcejeando con un tipo de cabello color celeste, la cual se la quería llevar a la fuerza. Tras recordar la historia que una vez ella le conto, sabe quien es el tipo que se encuentra alli: Neptune.

Rubik se enfurece justo en el preciso momento e interviene para apartarla de su alcance. No puede permitir que nadie le haga daño, y menos un tipo de ridiculo cabello azul claro.

 **-Quien te crees que eres?** Dice un claramente molesto Neptune.

Rubik sabe que esta es la batalla de su vida, y que ahora es el momento para apostar... Todo sea por Weiss.

 **-El tipo que la ama y que vive con ella.**

Después de esto, Neptune se prepara con su mano derecha para golpearlo. Sin embargo, gracias a que el rojinegro es zurdo -y también a un entrenamiento que antes le había obligado a hacer Yin- intercepta esa mano y logra conectar con la izquierda un golpe, lo suficiente para dejarlo fuera de combate por un breve rato.

Posterior al golpe, se acerca a tomarle el pulso, con lo cual confirmaba que solo lo había dejado inconsciente por un momento: debía agradecer algún día a su hermano por enseñarle como golpear. Al momento de ver a su alrededor, Rubik ve que los vecinos salieron y de seguro vieron todo. Asi que sin miedo, les dice a quienes tienen más cerca: Coco y Velvet:

 **-Llamen al 911.**

Después de que vinieran los policías, se llevaran a Neptune y Rubik declarara lo ocurrido -con la confirmación con el testimonio de los vecinos- finalmente regreso al departamento después de una media hora, tiempo en el que Weiss la paso en su cuarto en silencio, tratando de procesar lo que habia oído:

 **-El tipo que la ama y que vive con ella.**

 ** _"Me ama... Me ama... Podre yo amarlo, tal como ha demostrado amarme a mi?"_**

Esos eran los pensamientos que inundaban en la mente de la alemana justo en el momento en el que oyó que tocaban a la puerta de su cuarto.

Al permitir el pase pudo ver como Rubik primero asomaba la cabeza para posteriormente entrar por completo.

 **-Weiss... Se que tal vez eso no fue lo mas prudente que podía hacer. Por favor perdoname** , dice a la vez que se inclina ante ella y baja la cara.

 **-No... No tienes que disculparte, torpe,** dice a la vez que levanta su cara para que la vea. **Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer... Amarme. Gracias por sacarme de donde estaba, de darle luz a mi vida. Gracias por todo.**

Tras esto, Weiss también se inclina para acercarse a el y unir sus labios.

Conforme iba avanzando el beso, se fueron levantando del piso, a la vez que Rubik ponía un objeto que tenia en su mano izquierda en la mesita de noche que había en el cuarto.

 **-Weiss... Me amas?**

Ella ya sabia que responder:

 **-No solo te amo... Quiero ser tuya.**

Rubik abrio mucho los ojos en ese momento: si bien la ama y quiere formar con el tiempo una familia, no se esperaba esto en ese momento -además de su clara inexperiencia en el tema-. Sin embargo, ella era la ama, él el sirviente, y la complaceria en lo que quisiera.

 **-Estas segura de esto?**

Weiss asiente ante la pregunta.

 **-Entonces... Asi sera mi reina.**

El empezo a besarla a la vez que iban avanzando rumbo a la cama. Al momento en el que Weiss choca contra esta, cae lentamente a la vez que el rojinegro empieza a besarla en el cuello.

Una vez ya en la cams y estando sobre ella, empieza a acariciar sus curvas -que quizás no seran muchas pero tampoco son decepcionantes- sobre la ropa. Ella empieza a gemir levemente, dando a entender que quiere más -o si no, que significa el hecho de que le quito la playera y acaricia su torso, haciéndolo gemir también?-

Y como sus deseos son órdenes, empieza a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de su blusa, hasta que finalmente queda fuera del panorama y puede ver su sosten blanco, tal como su cabello y su pureza que esta por quitarle.

Ella no pierde el tiempo, le desabrocha los jeans y se los baja dejandolo solo con los boxers rojos, los cuales evidenciaban que en efecto, el amigo de abajo va poniéndose a tono.

 **-Impresionada?**

Weiss se muerde el labio, pero antes de que siquiera intente quitárle la prenda, Rubik la vuelve a tirar a la cama.

 **-Recuerde mi reina, yo la voy a complacer. Permitame hacerlo.**

Con eso, ella dejo que le quitara la falda, a la vez que no podía aguantar los gemidos que salían de su boca. Por su parte, el temía que lo estuviera haciendo mal, en gran parte por ser la primera vez, aunque debia reconocer que los consejos pervertidos de Yin si que le servian.

Asi que empezo a acariciar sus senos, haciendola gemir aun mas, a la vez que sabia que llegaban al punto de no retorno. Con una mirada le transimitio su duda y con otra recibió la respuesta: no parar. Ante esto, y después de batallar un rato, pudo quitarle el sosten, dejando a la vista ese par de bellos montículos que Weiss trató de cubrir sin gran éxito, ya que Rubik fue a darles asalto, tocandolos, besandolos, mordiendolos.

La peliblanca se retorcia de placer debajo de el, jalandole el cabello a cada ola de placer que sentia. Y eso que solo era el inicio.

Fue bajando lentamente por su vientre plano, besando cada centímetro de piel, hasta llegar a la zona mas íntima, sagrada y pura de su humanidad, en la cual solo acaricio al inicio sobre las panties, pero al ver como sin palabras le exigía más, no podía negarse: quito esta última prenda de su cuerpo, para finalmente observarla en todo su bello esplendor.

Alli bajo de el, se encontraba Weiss, completamente desnuda, con sus cabellos blancos esparcidos en la cama, con un ligero sonrojo y denotando una inocencia que estaba a nada de ser quitada.

 **-Mi reina... Permitame decir que es la mujer más hermosa que hayan contemplado mis ojos.**

Tras esto el mismo decidio quitarse los boxers, quedando en las mismas condiciones, a la vez que ella admiraba cada detalle del cuerpo de Rubik, quien sin tener una apariencia de tipo fuerte, era lo que una chica podia pedir. Sobre todo en cierta parte, era más de lo que podía pedir. Aai, antes de que ella tomara el control, procedio a asaltar el santuario virgen, acariciando lentamente la zona, haciendo que Weiss literalmente pidiera mas y mas:

 **-Oh... Ah... Por favor, lo que sea, hagalo ya mi rey!**

Si, eso le levantó el ego, y la excitación de Weiss le levantó otra zona, asi que haciendo caso a las exigencias de su Majestad, procedio a ir tomando posicion sobre ella:

 **-Weiss, no quiero herirte.**

 **-Por favor hazlo, lo podré soportar.**

Rubik fue introduciendo su miembro lentamente en Weiss, la cual fue sintiendo el dolor poco a poco. A pesar de que lo querían evitar, esa era la última barrera que les impediría amarse con todo su ser, y esa iba a caer.

En el momento en que ella sintió que algo se rompía en su interior, solto un grito de dolor, ademas de unas lágrimas que fueron secadas por el. Weiss permanecio en silencio unos momentos, hasta que empezo a mover las caderas, dando la señal de que podía continuar.

 **-Oh... Ah...**

 **-Mm... Ng...**

 **-Te... Te amo Rub... Ah...**

 **-Y yo a ti Wei... Mm...**

Y asi, el cuarto se fue llenando tanto de una sinfonía sin igual como de un intenso calor a pesar de ser una noche fría de enero. Asi iban avanzando, entregándose en cada embestida, dejando marcas de propiedad, marcando su territorio: Weiss le encajaba las uñas en su espalda ferozmente a la vez que Rubik mordia su cuello, sus labios, sus senos.

Y justo cuando iban a llegar al climax, ambos juraron su amor eterno a la vez que el rojinegro daba una ultima embestida y derramaba su semilla dentro de ella.

Una vez que terminaron de hacer el amor, tomaron las cobijas que estaban en la cama y se taparon con ellas estando abrazados:

 **-Nunca pensé... Que yo llegara a ser amada asi.**

 **-Ahora no lo dudes... Porque no me separare de ti por el resto de mi vida, nos casaremos, seras la señora Rose y tendremos dos hijos: les pondremos Axel y Emily.**

Weiss sonrie ante esta proyección de vida.

 **-Tan seguro estas?**

Rubik se detiene, se acuerda de algo y extiende la mano hacia la mesita de noche y toma el objeto que había traído -una rosa blanca- y se la pone entre el cabello, a la vez que le acaricia el rostro:

 **-Tanto asi como que te amo... Weiss Rose.**

 **-Y yo a ti... Mi futuro esposo.**

Asi, abrazados y como un solo ser, ambos quedan profundamente dormidos, esperando que en la mañana, y por el resto de sus existencias, continuar con su idilio... El idilio de la rosa blanca.

 **A ver, que les parecio? Por favor diganme si les gusto este male!Ruby y diganme si creen que ya la armo pára hacer un yuri hard, que aun no me animo del todo para describirlo, por favro diganme.**

 **Por cierto, quise incluir lo de los nombres de Axel y Emily. Saben por que? Sencillo, si van a a ser la familia Rose, como se llamarian ellos? Si, acertaron: Emily Rose y Axel Rose ;)**

 **En fin, aqui les dejo mi primer lemon White Rose -aunque haya sido con male!Ruby, pero cuenta no?- En fin, sin mas que decir, saludos.**


End file.
